For the sake of the quest
by Siran 774
Summary: OC story, somewhat AU, first try at a WOW story. A night elf druid stalks some horde members. What is her quest?


A/N: I'm really not that great at describing what they're wearing, so please use your imagination for most of it (author sweat drops). I don't really know warcraft lore, so hopefully I can bypass most of it. I also don't know what proper names for Horde, or Alliance are so please bear with them. Oh, also, this story has no relation to my other stories. At least, not at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft. I own the characters Shara, Brunth, Gronjak, Captain Aueburn, and the mysterious night elf whose name I have not revealed. If any of these names sounds familiar to anyone, I apologize because I picked most of the names at random.

Chapter 1

It is another serene day in the forest of Ashenvale. The air is passing cool and the greens, blues, and purples of the leaves adds a mystical feel to the woods. However, there was one figure that paid no attention to the beauty of the forest.

A lone night elf sat at the base of a tree, carefully melding into the shadows. She had short blue hair and blue skin. She has no markings on her face, but her glowing eyes seemed fiercely determined. Unfortunately, because of her shadowmeld, it is impossible to tell what she is wearing. She appears to be talking to herself, and this is what she mutters under her breath.

"It's taken many years but it seems that my plans have finally come to fruition. Although it cost me almost all of my gold, I finally have the artifact I have desired for so long in my grasp. I will finally be able to complete my mission. Although, I suppose I will have to wait a while yet. In order to reach my goal I shall have to-."

The faint sound of a snapping twig in the distance interrupts the night elf's thoughts.

"Hmm? Perhaps there are horde nearby… maybe they can lead me to my target? Ah well, it's worth a shot." Breaking out of the shadows, the night elf moves towards where she heard the sound. She walks over the hills and abruptly crouches down to once again merge with the shadows. What she sees pleases her immensely.

"Time to stalk, and see if they lead me to my destiny." In a puff of smoke, the night elf disappears and in her place a blue cat appears. The blue cat immediately begins to prowl towards the unsuspecting group of horde.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A tauren and an orc were walking down the road when they discover what looks to be a forsaken lying on the ground on her back. The green, brown haired, orc was wearing light leather armor, two axes at his side, and a gun on his back. He speaks to the tauren.

"It's one of them forsaken ones. Bah, let's just leave her here and get going, we have work to do, Brunth."

The brown tauren, Brunth, wore mail armor with a polearm on his back. He disagreed with the orc. "No Gronjak, the forsaken are a part of the horde. We have to check to see if she's alright."

Gronjak grumbles as they both approach the forsaken. She appears to have short green hair in a headband and her face appears strangely whole for one of the undead. She wears a white and purple robe with black and golden borders. Her purple staff appears to be radiating arcane power. At the sounds of approaching foots steps, her bright yellow eyes slowly flutter open.

"Oooh, my head hurts." Looking up she sees the tauren and orc standing over her. "Oh, hey there. Would you happen to know where I am?"

Brunth raises his eyebrows and looks to Gronjak who just grunts. "Miss, you are in the south side of Ashenvale forests. Do you need any assistance? You appeared to be knocked out before we approached you."

The forsaken grins, "Hey, now that you mention it I could use your help. I'm afraid I've lost my memory and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Maybe I can help you guys in the meantime?"

The big tauren pauses for a bit, then shrugs. "Sure you can come with us. My name's Brunth, and my friend here is Gronjak." Gronjak nods his head.

"Pleased to meet both of you! My name's Shara. At least, I think it is."

Gronjak looks at her quizzically. "Why do you think that's your name?"

She replies, "I have a book of tailoring that shows clothes I could make and apparently I made this robe. So I figure since I used to make my own clothing, I would signature it as one of my products. Therefore, since the signature reads 'Shara' I must be Shara right?"

Gronjak nods in acceptance. "Alright, we'll call you Shara then. So what are your combat skills? Based on your equipment I'd assume you to be a magic user of some kind."

Shara looks thoughtful before nodding. "You're probably right. Unfortunately I can't remember how to cast spells." At this Gronjak face palms and Brunth shakes his head. "Oh come on guys, I'm not totally useless. I know how to fight with a staff." With that, she twirls the staff around like an expert and lashes at imaginary enemies at fast speeds. Gronjak and Brunth watch her and are mildly impressed.

Brunth speaks up, "All right then. You can join us in our quest. We are to scout out around the lumber camp for any sentinel spies. If we find any, we are to subdue them and bring news back to the commander at Splintertree post." Shara nods in understanding.

"Let's get going then already. I'll go scout ahead to look for any traces, Brunth stay with Shara for now." Gronjak moves ahead.

Shara turns to Brunth after a couple minutes. "Say Brunth, why doesn't Gronjak have a pet of some kind? I thought hunters like him always had pets."

Brunth smirks, "Unfortunately for him, Gronjak seems to repel all animals when he tries to tame them. He's never been successful so he's given up trying to get one. Because of that he's pushing himself to be the best hunter he can without having a pet to help."

They arrive and catch up to Gronjak who turns to them. "They were here alright, but it appears they just left… wait no. There's five of them and they're closing on our position."

Shara's eyebrows rose. "Is that so? Well, can you guys take on two at a time by yourselves? I can probably take the fifth one." The tauren and orc nod. "Alright, I've spotted my target. How foolish, he's separated from the rest of the group. Probably too eager for the kill. If the other four decide to help him I'll run back towards you guys." With that Shara walked towards the night elf as if she was oblivious to him.

Once she got within range she shoved the staff into his gut, then swung it overhead to hit him on the head. The night elf grunted but managed to stand on his feet. He made a hand signal in the air, most likely to command the other four to attack. Shara prepared to run, but noticed that the other four moved around her to the tauren and orc. Shara shrugged the thought and engaged the night elf.

She could hear yells in the background, but none of them seemed to be from her friends. The night elf she fought currently started to smile. "It has been far too long since I've had a worthy opponent," he whispered. Shara smirked back and spoke secretively, "Unfortunately, you aren't worthy of me at all." This enraged the night elf, making his attacks faster, but more erratic.

Beginning to get bored Shara decides to end it. No longer holding back, the forsaken pummels the elf's body faster than he can move. In the end the elf falls to the floor defeated. Shara smirks confidently, and then realizes that she made the battle look too easy. She makes her face smile again and turns back to her partners. "Hey guys! I did it! Did you see…" She pauses when she finds her two friends out cold on the ground, bleeding, surrounded by twenty fresh sentinels.

One of the sentinels steps forwards with a smirk. "My my, you did quite well against my lieutenant. However you are clearly outnumbered and have no chance of winning. Surrender now and I, Captain Aueburn, in my ultimate mercy, shall give you a swift and hopefully painless death. Or you can join your friends to being tortured and then ultimately dying a slow and painful one of my choosing."

Shara glared at the captain harshly. "Actually, there is a third option. All of you, take your wounded and get out of here, or else I shall kill you all."

Captain Aueburn laughed condescendingly. "It seems you are going to do this the hard way. Alright then, sentinels attack!"

All of the sentinels rushed forward to attack the forsaken. None of them knew what would come next.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The blue cat surveyed the battlefield with irritation in her eyes. She spits in disgust at the remains of the sentinels. All of them are dead, burnt as it were. Knowing that no one was around who spoke to animals, she began to growl out, "Stupid sentinels, they almost ruined my plans. It would have been such a waste of a day if they ended up killing those horde members. And now I have to clean this mess up."

She stalks forward taking a look at all the charred corpses until she notices that Captain Aueburn is alive. She's struggling to move and needs serious medical attention, however it appears she will live through this ordeal if left alone. The blue cat curses her luck. If the good captain were to report to the rest of the sentinels, the little horde group she had been stalking would end up with more than they could handle. The cat decides to reveal her true form to the captain. The captain in turn speaks to her angrily.

"You there! Peasant! I command you to help me to the closest sentinel outpost. There is terrible news that I must report at once to headquarters. It appears that a forsaken has learned how to-." The night elf interrupts her.

"Well look who we have here, the great Captain Aueburn. Or should I say Aueburnt!" The night elf laughs a little and smirks. "Oh dearie me, its been ages hasn't it Aueburn? Tell me, do you recognize me?" Aueburn was just as stuck up as she remembered, and knew she had done hideous acts in the past just because she became law of the land. She abused her authority too much and caused the death of many innocents she felt were below her.

The good captain scowls, "Why would I recognize someone who is clearly born so below me that she shows no respect to the silverwing sentinels? I am ordering you to assist me now, or else I will label you a traitor to the alliance!" Aueburn begins to sneers. The night elf isn't phased by the retort at all. She knows that the Captain would label her a traitor just as a scapegoat in order to make herself look good anyways.

The night elf sighs dramatically, "What a pity, you don't remember me. Also a pity that you resort to making threats. Oh well, you had your chance to be nice and you lost it. If you were nice I wouldn't do what I am about to do. The night elf walks over behind the Captain.

"It seems that there are hordes of locusts and flies coming in this direction, if I don't move out of the way fast enough I'll get caught in them and it'll be such a mess to clean up. Farewell Captain Aueburn! I'll be sure to tell your gruesome tale at a later date." The night elf smiles, poofs into a moonkin, and summons hordes of flies to consume the dead bodies and poor captain Aueburn.

The moonkin, done with its magic poofs into the blue cat, which fades into the forest. And Captain Aueburn screams out loud, but only the blue cat hears her.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME YOU TRAITOR! I… NO! NOOO! AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The blue cat smirks to herself, she'd been wanting to do that to the dear captain for a really long time. As she watches the swarm of flies disappear she is satisfied that no remains will be found. She sighed and then decided to head back to where the horde group was unconscious, hopefully nothing happened to the dears while she was gone. After all, she still had a quest to finish and she wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in her way!

A/N: I have to say, I'm not exactly happy about this chapter. The beginning seems rather forced to me, and some of the characters seem really uninteresting. Maybe because I wasn't in the right mood. It seems that only the part at the end was truly inspired. Although I did not expect my mysterious night elf to end up so sadistic. I suppose it's because I'm playing a warlock now on World of Warcraft. Heheh. I also hope that the ending didn't seem too antihero cliché.

Unfortunately I don't really have more ideas for this story at the moment, so I don't know how to go from here. If you want to you can leave suggestions on what could happen next time in your reviews. Because until then, I might be working on other stories. Sorry if my mysterious night elf seems too enigmatic but if I showed more I think I would reveal too much of the basic storyline. Although, you are free to guess what the storyline is about, and if someone does figure it out… then I guess I need to work on my writing.


End file.
